onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Grand Editor Tournament - Application
Mornin people. I have read all the comments Neo's blog commentsand I made a list of the people that seem to have agreed to joining, if you have taken back what you said, changed your mind or I didn't sense your sarcasm, tell me to remove you from the list. Also if in any case I forgot or missed somebody PLEASE TELL ME TO ADD YOU TO THE LIST. I want you to decide for sure if you join and tell me in a comment the numbery chapters and episodes you choose to edit. The limit for the total is 5. To give you kinda the full list so you may not be confused and since it ain't that hard these are your options: *5 Chapters *4 Chapters and 1 Episode *3 Chapters and 2 Episodes *2 Chapters and 3 Episodes *1 Chapter and 4 Episodes *5 Episodes Now that that is clear, I want you to decide by tomorrow so that for each competitor a random unedited chapter/episode to be given. (All th pages you will get to edit will be given to you randomly, I'll try to choose the most unedited ones and make it as fair as possible) Now the people that participate are from what I saw: *Dio *CX3 *Karu *Tucky *Dice *Serene *Kuro *Evan *PX *MJ (I remember him saying it on the chat) *Ace (I clearly remmeber talking to her to join) *Selby (On the chat as well) If you fail to tell me the number of episodes or chapters you wanna edit by the 9.02.2012 10 pm UTC, you're disqualified. I will announce the episodes and chapters in a comment on this blog around the hour 8 pm UTC the 10th of February 2012. PLEASE READ! From that moment on, to show that you have BEGUN the editing tournament. Add a comment here to tell us the judges that you have begun. It's also about the fastest so to know when you have begun, you will show us by adding a comment. The time of the comment can be seen in it's history so we can calculate your time from when you wrote this comment till your last edit. For people who haven't learned their objectives as soon as they could If you don't add that it means you haven't begun editing and all your edits won't be counted in for the tournament. For a guy like me that is "goood" with codes, I know very well how strict programming can be, if you forget just one little thing, the whole thing might not work. So please do this and the following rule. And also to finish, PLEASE add in the edit summary of that edit that it shows you are done. It's way easier for us to find out. You already know the prizes so here is a link for you FOR THE SAKE OF WINNING! and for the sake of the next 2 asses in Neo's blog. Have fun editing! or cahtting...or blogging or whatever. Category:Blog posts